Charmed
Charmed 'is an upcomming games developed by NickiPOL Company. It's an role-playing/third-person shooter/fighting game set in Iadina – a futuristic world with magic. It tells a story about a squad of teenagers that learns they are successors of a power of The Charmed – a group od people who possesses powers of nature. Story Prologue Almost a three thousand years ago the land of Iadina was the centre of the great magic. Many of people were sorcerers and mages controling the "power of nature". However, the small group of mages, known as The Charmed had the greatest power of all using it to protect people of Iadina from negative energy known as The Darkens. Unfortunately one day the "normal" people of Iadina recognized the magic as too dangerous and they started to persecute mages and sorcerers. After some time wizards began to recant they magic powers in order to survive the more and more brutal persecutions, even The Charmed. However, though they didn't have the magic anymore, the magic itself still exited on Iadina. Many years have passed and people have forgotten about magic. Youth Army and New Darkens In the present Iadina is a centre of an advanced technology. However the politycal structure on the planet is highly unstable - there is a universal authoritarianism and parennial war between two greatest countries - Liber and Roria. People are very poor and they are regularly persecuted by night police. The story is about the group of six orphaned teenagers, the Youth Army who are trying to run away from metal guards in the capital of Liber, Liberty City. One day they meet a strange old man who tells them the legend of The Charmed and The Darkens. In that moment no one of the Youth Army believes in that, however a few days later they fell into the deep of Liberty City and finds ancient ruins od The Charmed hideout. After that day they found out they can use the mythical magic of nature. They don's even know they were choosen by magic to be the next Charmed. At the same time the group of another people is choosen to be reincarnations of The Darkens. They formed a group of New Darkens. Gameplay The player in every moment can choose in which team he want to fight: Youth Army or New Darkens. The gameplay in story mode is devided into two sections: exploration and fighting. In the first one you explore six diferent locations (Liberty City, The Outback, Polluted Swamps, Ice Peaks, The Wilderness and Abandoned Isles), collect finding and making quests. In the second one you fight with enemies and sometimes bosses by using technology and magic. You have even two hub locations - The Charmed Hideout for Youth Army and Silver Tower for New Darkens where you can see your statistics, characters you can play and skill tree for every character. As the game goes on, every team can recruit another teammate by completing special missions. In multiplayer there is a system of missions you can play with friend online against the AI or another team of players. There are three modes of missions: escort, deathmatch or duel. The first one is for two six-person teams. The second can the for ten-for-all or for two teams od maximum five players. Duel is only for two players and it acts like boss battle where you choose a character to fight against another. Characters In each team there are six default characters and twelve unlockable by storymode and four by multiplayer (this number can increase in the future). Together in the game there are 44 playable characters. Youth Army Default characters * Andre Lesablier/'Pulsefire – sorcerer of fire and non-formal leader of Youth Army. * Sandra Lesablier/'Arya' – sorceress of wind. * Miranda Couteau/'Hydra' – sorceress of water. * Peter Bounter/'Lightstrike' – sorcerer of electricity * Amanda Dover/'Flora' – sorceress of plants. * Daniel Miles/'Glacier' – sorcerer of ice. Unlockable characters by storymode * Billie Caskett/'Cyberboy' – the hacker and the minibots constructor. * Diana Quentin/'Moonstone' – the girl who possesses the siren's voice which can hipnotize the others. * Ronald Freizeit/'Timebreaker' – the boy who can travel in time by using Compresor Continuum. * Aloe Goldsoul/'Twinblade' – another orphan who is training ninjutsu with her older sister. * Tymon Baker/'Kickflip' – a young scatefloater, athlete and a little thief. * Ella Pevense/'Caramel' – an acrobat with sweet face and dangerous personality. * Jane Arroway/'Phoenix' and Metalclaw – a girl with her mechanical phoenix, Metalclaw. * Irwin Monet/'Diamond' – a beginner gemnologist with overall made of magical gems. * Olena Kennedy/'Mellody' – the musican with ancient instrument with magical powers. * Harvey Cotton/'Spyke' – the mech constructor and pilot. Reflect's twin brother. * Lena Cotton/'Reflect' – the mech constructor and pilot. Spyke's twin sister. * Norman Freemantle/'Peppermint' – the chemical expert and healer. Unlockable characters by multiplayer * Christine Brace/'Solarwalk' – an alien with mysterious power of sunlight. * Cleve Wallstock/'Hammer' – futuristic blacksmith with portable technological forge. * Silvi Ciderwood/'Mistletoe' – a gardener with genetically modified plants. * Vinnie Julien/'Midnight' – a boy with modified genome that gives him ability to change. New Darkens Default characters * Anna Deborah/'Darkfire' – sorceress of shadow and leader of New Darkens. * Grey Clifford/'Smoke –' sorcerer of ashes. * Lilith Gardner/'Venomine' – sorceress of poison. * Xander Keenan/'Imitator' – sorcerer of changes. * Jordan Cooler/'Tempe' – sorceress of magma. * Malcolm Dagger/'Quaker –' sorcerer of earth. Unlockable characters by storymode * Jessalyn Viole/'Atrix' – the girl who can manipulate reality by using mythycal artifact. * Chris Silvers/'Silverbow' – the archer who possesses an ancient bow with magical arrows. * James Thorn/'Ironshield' – the warrior who holds an unbreakable shield. * Dorothe Barren/'Monochrome' – the girl who manipulates light and may become invisible. * Collin Dewey/'Bullseye' – the sniper with the Dark Matter Rifle. * Beverly Leaf/'Radiance' and Polonium – the constructor with her mechanical pet, Polonium. * Oliver Mer'ri/'Skyraider –' captain of flying ship with mechanical crew. * Patricia Stone/'Mechanic' – a phycopath and an expert of explosive charges. * Thomas Petrikov/'Nighthunt' – a hunter who was banished from Roria for betrayal. * Raven de Quatre/'Evestar' – a scout who can become imperceptible and make anyone blind. * Keith Anders/'Speedwrath' – a motorcyclist, a racer and a chaser. * Paola Quinn/'GaLore' – a healer with an ancient knowledge about magic. Unlockable characters by multiplayer * Sienna Tikett/'Songbird' – the girl with unusual eagle scream. * George Dufresne/'Bluefog' – the meteorologist who can manipule fog. * Margaux Sanscoeur/'Willow' – the girl who reed venomous spiders. * Ariadna Mickiewicz/'Kelpie' – the girl from Far Lands who can breathe underwater. Locations Hub Areas * The Charmed Hideout – Youth Army's central hub area. It is an ancient underground ruins of The Charmed Palace. The most of ot is destroyed, however there are still working ancient machines and useful artifacts. There is also a central map of all locations, quest list, character list and their skill trees, teleporter to every location and a shop for upgrades. * Silver Tower – New Darkens's central hub area. It is located on the top of the mentioned tower - the hightest building in Liberty City. It is very high-advanced technology hideout. There is a map of all locations, quest list, character list and their skill trees, teleporter to every location and a shop for upgrades. Gameplay Areas * Liberty City – the capital of Liber. It's a big futuristic metropolis with high building and expanded system of quest, vehicles, shops and interesting spots. However here is the highest the security level of all locations so our heroes (both Youth Army and New Darkens) can be easily found by metal guards. On this map the main finding is radioactive elements. * The Outback – the Nevada desert-like area with mostly sand landscape with giant red rocks, on the south of the Liberty City. There are many security machines that can be destroyed in order to collect componets, however that can attract attention of metal guards. The main finding is golden discs. * Polluted Swamps – the area on the west of the Liberty City. It is made of wetlands with poisonus waters and small ponds fulled with agressive animals. This area is not very high-securated. The main finding is ancient runestones. * Ice Peaks – the area on the north of the Liberty City. It's mountain-like landscape with snowy peaks. There are not many metal guards. Both sides can participate in special snow-raicing. The main finding is glowing crystals. * The Wilderness – the area on the east of Liberty City. It is the great forrest with many caves and abandones, ruined houses. There are almost none metal guards. The main finding is metal flowers. * Abandoned Isles – the area located on the far east of Liberty City. This is an archipelag od island with hot beaches, snowy maintains and ruined ancient strongholds. There are also underwater constructions. There are not many metal guards. The main finding is mysterious gear. Quests There are four types of quests: recruitments, missions, waves and research. * Recruitment – heroes can take up loyalty quests in order to recruit new members to the team. Most of them requires only a specific characters to complete these quests. Some of them are unlocked after recruiting another ally or by going on in story mode. * Missions – expanded tasks that can give special prizes such as new items, upgrades, armour, abilities for characters and EXP. They can be activated by specific characters and they requires to choose three heroes for a team. * Waves – type of missions that lasts for long and they usually set into a few locations. For example: gang hunting, guard slaying, taking-overs, races or bets. * Research – quests that can be activated by almost every character. It depends of finding warious part of the bigger set and sometimes is devided to diferent locations. Unlockable Abilities Every time any of your character complete a mission or win a battle in multiplayer mode, it receives experience. Going up in rank and level, it can take more abilities. Every character can hold up to three aditional abilities. Youth Army New Darkens TBA Items Shop Items * Antigravity – gives a ability to float, increasing speed for a few second upon entering a battle ring. * Bag of Bombs – give additional space for bomb and explosive materials. * Chronoaccelerator – decrase a needful time to reload the weapons and abilities. * Cononel – give a little spider bot which attaches to enemies and does damage. * Extra Luck – increses the chance of dropping rare items from enemies. * Livesaver – gives extra live after a death. * Pocket Dimension – icreases number of slots in invertory. Findings TBA Trivia * The game is inspired by the games: Overwatch, League of Legends, LEGO, The Witcher 3, Horizon: Zero Dawn, Injustice 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. * Andre and Sandra's surname is from the French word le sablier wich means hourglass. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:Charmed (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:NickiPOL Company Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games